


Dance The Night Away

by aeonouji



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Japanese Rope Bondage, Lingerie, Multi, Non-Binary Main Character, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Prostate Massage, Threesome, Voyeurism, so this is just pure self-indulgent nonsense, this is literally just a countdown to my birthday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonouji/pseuds/aeonouji
Summary: the seven brothers are curious about what ace does in their free time.and they're willing to do anything to find out or maybe just do anything to get them, it's anyone's bet which is which.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	1. forest kei and sweatpants

**Author's Note:**

> im gifting this to myself so...until the eighteenth of may please enjoy the fic that purely indulges me in being selfish.

Everyone woke up baffled to the sound of explicit rap music playing throughout the House of Lamentation. Everyone woke up roused by loud explicit lyrics. Of course, they would be. Mammon knew better than to play loud music after the Rihanna incident. And all the brothers were deathly curious who had the audacity to blare their music. Lucifer, who had been up since early in the morning, had gathered everyone to the dining room via text. Suddenly the music stopped once everyone had taken their seat for breakfast.

Notably, Ace had on headphones and hummed along happily to their music before pausing to join in breakfast conversation. Lucifer looked at each of the house members suspiciously. Though, he decides to ignore Ace happily ignorant to the explicit rap that woke everyone from sleep. Why was he ignoring Ace as a suspect? No one who wore crisp mandarin collared shirts with tapered slacks and long cardigans would play rap music in their free time. They looked more like a pop or classical music person anyway. So, they were crossed off as a suspect.

"Who is willing to confess to the rude wake-up call today?"

Lucifer glares at Mammon first. He shifts nervously in his seat. Guilty and sweating bullets in his chair his hands are shaking with every moment Lucifer waits for him to confess. Soon enough he cracks under his intense stare.

"Don't look at me like that!" He exclaims.

"Look at you like what?" Deciding to play coy, he raises a slender brow.

"Like I was blarin' music, I learnt my lesson after the Rihanna incident!"

With a loud gasp, everyone turns to see Ace with a look of shock.

"Sorry, I found a song that I hadn't listened to in a while," they pull up their phone with the song on pause, "and I completely forgot to turn the volume down while I was getting ready this morning."

"I don't believe you, of all people, listen to rap," Asmodeus gapes as he stares intently at the song expressly labeled "explicit".

Everyone looks baffled as Ace disconnects their headphones and plays the song. That morning everyone went to class confused with the song playing in their head with an echo. The lyrics?

_ Rich kid, asshole paint me as a villain (Ma!) _

_ Still spitting that cash flow, DJ Khaled _

_ I got a penthouse on both coasts, pH balance _

Of those truly baffled by their mischaracterization, none were truly as shocked as Lucifer. He spent all day distracted by the fact that he had completely misjudged Ace. He knew that they were an enigma. Certainly, he was aware of that. He was still taken aback by their tastes. Especially since they had ended breakfast with, "Man, I'm lucky I wasn't listening to ero-audios without my headphones again, welp, I'm going to get ready for class."

Once everyone was in class, Lucifer sent out a single text to the chatroom for the seven brothers that excluded Ace.

_ Tell me I'm not the only one curious what else Ace keeps from us. Rather, I'm not the only one curious what they meant by "ero-audios". _


	2. Lucifer and R18 Drama CDs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes a man has to set up what equates to a porn scenario to figure out how he feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pure dumb also my hubris made it so I thought I could post 4000 plus word chapters per day. I'm an elderly man in a twenty something's body. cant be burning the candle at both ends.

Lucifer came up with a plan to see what they meant by ero-audios. They had complained about struggling with history earlier in the week, and with that in mind, Lucifer offered to tutor them with the intent of having them doze off deep enough to get a hold of their D.D.D. Naturally he felt guilty. As he sat with his back on the headboard of their bed and his ankles crossed patiently waiting for them to join him.

"You can't focus if you aren't in a comfortable setting," was his reasoning for his blase behavior. He removed his gloves and grabbed hold of a history book. He recalled a conversation they had before. They offhandedly confessed that a soft and deep voice reading a boring enough material could lull them to sleep in minutes flat. He had pegged it as a joke, but he remembered that they enjoyed listening to him speak. He pats the spot beside him furthest away from the edge of the bed closest to the wall.

They nervously climb onto the bed after placing their jacket down on the chair at the desk. He pulls them onto the spot beside him. Sitting shoulder to shoulder, he turns his head to speak, "Don't be nervous, I'll summarize the text and you write down the major points I denote."

"Oh- oh okay," they stutter. Pink dusting their cheeks as they bore holes into their notebook. They had jerked away from him when he spoke close to their ear. He chuckled before reading off the text slowly and deliberately. True to their word, they drifted off to sleep in mere minutes. He made sure to read a few more paragraphs after their head lolled onto his shoulder to ensure they were asleep. Their writing veered off the lines and then he felt slight guilt. They had listened vigilantly with questions after each point he noted for them. Adjusting them to lay down properly, he reaches for their D.D.D. turning the screen on to be met with Simeon and Luke forming a heart with their hands happily looking at the camera. Is it animal cruelty to wring Luke's neck, he wonders as a pang of jealousy hits him.

His fingers input their four-digit code. He accidentally memorized it at breakfast since they sat beside him. Hearing the ceremonious click of the device unlocking, he looks through their audio player to find nothing. Then, checking their DeviTube history and finding the first video labeled "R18 Dominant Officer Boyfriend ASMR subtitled".

He dons their headphones and presses play. The audio is quiet for a moment. Then, the ticking of a clock plays with room tone in the 0background, after a moment, a male voice speaks, "Looks like the case is going to drag."

What was so entertaining about this? He listens to the needless conversation until the five-minute mark hits. He gets bombarded with the sound of wet skin making contact and breathless gasping.

"Mad? Yeah, I'm mad, that gamble was risky. You should be glad Lady Luck is fond of me. Russian Roulette is a hard game to beat if you don't know the odds."

More breathless gasping and the sound of wet kissing.

"Now, I can take my time punishing you for making me jealous."

Lucifer is morbidly curious where this heads to. Listening for the sound of Ace's breathing for any changes, he flickers his attention back and forth before the man in the audio speaks up again. His breathless gasping would be heart racing if someone was sensitive to sounds like that near their ears. Ace shifts onto their stomach with their face in his direction with both arms folded beneath them.

"Don't cum until I say so, now strip."

To his luck, his ears weren't sensitive period.

"Let's see if I can make you cum with just my mouth."

He lazily listens to the man in the audio getting off on making the supposed listener come. Then the moaning and the wet slick sounds of skin against skin made him realize that the listener and supposed officer were meant to be having sex in the next scene. He could understand why this audio existed. It's meant to fulfill the fantasy. He glances to the person with an arm draped over his waist and their face in his direction. Finished listening to the audio, he takes off the headphones. Looking down at Ace, he feels that pang of jealousy again.

"Why would you listen to audio like that, when you have me?" He whispers into their ear. They shift away from his voice. Their hand unconsciously covering their exposed ear from the vocal intrusion. They make a slight sound of discomfort. Though, anyone unfamiliar with them would mistake it for a moan. Smirking devilishly, Lucifer decides to tease them. First, he moves their hand away from their ear. Using one of his hands to take light hold of their wrist, he blows gently into their ear. They attempt to curl into him. As if that would help.

They attempt to shift away from the feeling to no avail. With their hand occupied, they make more sounds as they shift. Their hips shifting as if their ears were-

He takes a pause, finally releasing his hand. Shifting his position on their bed to place his hands on one side while his body kept them caged beneath him. Lucifer blows into their ear gently to the point where they groan. Chuckling to himself, they slowly wake up bleary-eyed. As they blink awake, he leans down to whisper, "Good morning dear, are we awake now?"

Promptly he mouths at the outer shell of their ear. They squeak and their eyes screw shut. With pink painting their skin, they clamp their hands over their mouth. Shocked, they turn their upper body to face him while their hips had jerked up to the sensation of his lips on their ear. He continues his assault on their ear, this time nipping and licking at the outer shell to have them react with quiet moans and their body jerking with pleasure.

Struggling to keep their moans back, they gasp, "Lucifer- what-?!"

"I'm a bit upset," he frowns, "Why listen to erotic audio when you could just come to me?"

They blush further, one of their hands grasping at his shirt while the other clutched at their chest. He waits patiently while freckling their exposed skin with light kisses, "I could make those audios a reality, you know."

They turn their flustered face away from him.

"I could even record one for you," his hand slides around to caress the small of their back up to where their arched back met the bed. His whispers getting closer and closer to their ear, "Especially since you seem to get turned on from hearing the men in those moan in pleasure for you."

He pulls away, sitting up on the bed before lifting them to straddle his lap, "Wouldn't you want  _ me _ to call your name as I cum from getting myself off on the thought of my cock inside you?"

Flustered, they struggle against his hold on their waist.

"Or would you prefer me calling your name as I hold you down and fuck you into this bed," his presses his lips against their neck, "Forcing you to keep quiet while I record my voice for you to listen to at night when you're lonely."

They glare down at him from their spot in his lap. Their fingers clutching angrily at his shirt while their face remained flushed and exasperated. They glare at their D.D.D. for a moment before returning to look at him heatedly. Shifting in his lap to card their fingers through his hair and tightening their grip slightly, they growl, "I'm fucking pissed you went through my D.D.D. while I took a nap, do you  _ really  _ think I want you to fuck me after already invading my privacy?"

They tighten their grip further before jerking his head up to look at him, pure anger in their eyes as they take a heavy breath, "Do I look like a whore who spreads their legs to any man who promises a good time, Lucifer? Do you see me as someone so fucking daft to forget about  _ your invasion _ of  _ my _ privacy just because you think you're a good fuck?"

They lean in close, angrily, and sloppily kissing him before biting his lips hard enough to draw blood. Jerking him away by his hair, he goes into shock when he's met with a teary-eyed Ace. They sniffle before tossing their glasses onto the bed and wiping away tears. He releases his hold on their waist as he tries to placate them to no avail. Luckily, he already locked their door and sealed it with a hex or two. They continue sobbing and hiccups erupt out of them as they cry.

"How could you be so- so- so mean?!"

"You're right, it was wrong of me to go through your phone like that," he apologizes as he takes their hands away from their face. Relieved that they finally finished crying and left only with sniffles and hiccups, he wipes away the tears brimming in their eyes. Staring up at them from their spot in his lap. He reaches a hand up to stroke their cheek. Their eyes flutter shut and their brows furrow at the touch, "I know better than to stoop so low, and I'll do anything to make it up to you."

"An- any- anything?" They ask through hiccups.

He nods and hums his acknowledgment. They glance down to his lips worriedly. Suddenly aware of the affliction he licks at the wound despite his better judgment. When their hand strokes the half-crescent ring on his bottom lip. The caress is so tender, he would purr into it if he were actually feral enough for it. Their brow furrows as they slouch down to press their lips to the wound for a moment before pulling away.

"I'm sorry I bit your lip so hard," the apology is so soft and quiet, if he were human, he would have to strain to hear it. Instead, his heart melts from how delicately they touch his lip. He certainly deserved the punishment for invading something he knew they valued above anything. Perhaps he got lucky that Ace couldn't and absolutely refused to do anything to truly hurt him.

"No, it's alright," he reassures, "I deserved it and I mean it when I said I'll do anything for you to forgive me."

They stroke his bottom lip again, this time more lovingly than the last, if that were possible. Their thumb lingers against his lips long enough for him to press a lingering kiss against it. They pull their hand away from his lips to hold his face gently with both hands, "Kiss me and I'll think about forgiving you."

He obliges. Ace settles in his lap enough to make proper eye contact with him. He sits fully on their bed with them seated in his lap, he places his hands back on their waist, pulling them flush against him as he kisses them softly. Waiting for them to ease into the kiss.

"That's a better first kiss."

He's flattered. To take something so precious and pure as a first kiss. Lucifer waits once more for them to lean in close, they return the kiss with hesitance. Feeling the gloss on their lips cling to his own like gum. If he looked into a mirror, he would probably find the pink glossy sheen on his lips. They worry their bottom lip with their teeth in thought.

"Do you forgive me?"

"I… I'm not sure, kiss me again?"

He would oblige as many times as it takes. Lucifer pecks their lips over and over with every request of "one more" he got in return. Deciding to embrace them in a longer and deeper kiss, he guides their arms to wrap around him. His tongue experimentally exploring their virgin mouth. Leading the way and suckling at their tongue, he holds them close to him out of worry that they would forget how to breathe. True to his worry, they pull away panting. Their chest heaving with every breath with their mouth hanging open slightly. Their lips look delicious enough for Lucifer to tease. Forming a small o-shape with every panting breath, he pulls them in for another kiss.

"Do you forgive me now, love?" He coos.

"Mhm."

"Good, then," he presses close to their ear, his teeth worrying their earlobe, "shall we go further?"

They pull away from him suddenly, babbling like a mess with face flushed red. Their arms keeping him away at arm's length. As Ace stares down at the floor still fumbling with their words. Meanwhile, their free hand was covering the earlobe he worried with his teeth. He chuckles before taking his hand, "You don't want to?"

"No- no- I just- you- You and me- but-"

They cover their face with their palms. He loosens their pressed black tie and untucks their shirt from inside their pants. Indulging in watching their brain go haywire from the thought of something intimate. Lucifer chuckles for a moment before fully taking their tie off, watching it drop to the floor with the slick sound of fabric rubbing together on the way down with the slight tug he gives to help it along.

"But- But I'm a virgin… You're bound to be disappointed."

"You would be shocked at who else is a virgin amongst us."

"Mammon and Beel."

He can't help but break out into laughter at their guess. His hands loosen their belt and tug it off their waist as he speaks, "What makes you think those two are still virgins?"

"Beel likes food over people and Mammon talks too big."

Dropping their belt to the floor, he pulls them into a proud kiss before pulling away from them.

"Well you're only half right," Lucifer confesses, "You forget how willing Beel is for anything involving food, and Mammon is waiting for the right person hilariously enough."

Ace starts on Lucifer's belt while placing chaste kisses on his skin. Heatedly giving him payback and nipping at his earlobe with the same pressure he gave them. His deft fingers remove their shirt buttons and slide the shirt off of their body. Tugging the white tank top over their head and onto the floor, he works on their pants. Only taking it off one leg rather than forcing their pants off both, he takes in their lewd sight. Burning their features in detail. From their lace underwear to the dress socks held up neatly by sock suspenders that cling to their calf.

"You shouldn't tease Mammon so much," they chide before he captures their lips, "I was half-joking with my answer."

"Talking about my brothers while we're this close is a bit of a turn-off, no?"

"Then just shut up and kiss me Lucifer."

He complies and would always comply with or without a pact. Switching their positions so they were laying on the bed with him on top, they embrace in another kiss before Lucifer tugs off his belt, tossing it away to join their clothes on the floor. Stripping himself of his clothes, he presses his clothed erection against their heat. His fingers fanning out against their skin to pull their hips flush against his own.

"Wow, you feel uh, big..?"

"And you feel wet."

"Well," they quip, "words."

They throw their hands in mock-exasperation. Lucifer chuckles. Spreading their legs enough to settle in between them, he looks curiously at them. Lingering at their collarbone and taking in their scent, he takes a pause as they gingerly card their fingers through his hair. Allowing his shoulders to ease at the touch, he sighs into their touch.

He hums, "Words, indeed."

"Oi! Ace, where are you at?!" Mammon shouts from presumably a few doors away. Shocked at the sound, the hand in his hair tightens, he hisses in pain. Their blunt nails managed to also claw at his scalp with a sudden grip. Shoving a pillow into his face, they hurriedly push him off of them. Fumbling for their clothes, they quickly gather their uniform off the floor. Tugging on article after article, they rush to rebutton the cuffs and hurriedly redo their pants, sloppily tucking the now wrinkled shirt into their pants. He would be impressed at their quick dressing if he weren't upset about the pillow shoved into his face.

Lucifer supposes he should do the same, instead, he comes up with an idea. Partially dressing back into his shirt and buckling his belt, he decides a bit of teasing would be in order. Gesturing for them to answer the door, they poke their head out to greet Mammon. Sighing, they beam a smile in Mammon's direction. Mammon loudly lectures them, "Where do you get off ignoring The Great Mammon's messages?!"

"I'm sorry, Lucifer was helping me study," Mammon blanches at the mention of the eldest. Lucifer pops up behind them with a chilling smile directed towards Mammon. Keeping one hand out of view, he untucked the back of their shirt to slide a hand down their back to tease their waistband. They make a small squeak in return. Glancing back to Mammon standing upright.

"Yes, we were having a very progressive lecture," he punctuates each word with a light stroke of his fingers. Sliding past the waistband and stroking their slick entrance, he continues, "I'd like to get back to it if you don't mind?"

Their head jerks up when he moves their underwear aside to tease their entrance already wet with want. He’s sure he could just have his way with them right now and Mammon wouldn’t even bat an eyelash. Well, as much as he would love to have him just accept that he was having his way with Ace, Mammon would throw a fit from his pact owner in someone else’s arms. So, Lucifer will just have to deal with playing a trick. He can see their ears burning red as Mammon speaks.

"Well, come on, let's go grab a bite, I know you're hungry after studying-"

Lucifer lazily presses in the first digit, their heat twitches as he moves his fingers. Gauging their reaction, he can see their knuckles turning white while clutching the door frame. They're glancing down at the floorboards. He's can't see their expression, sadly. Though, he admires their ability to be so calm despite the fact that if they even so much as made a single misstep or moan, Mammon would be privy to their little activity. He sighs before slipping in the second finger. Their insides twitch again and he can hear their breath hitch.

“Mammon, I really want to  _ finish _ so, we can hang out tomorrow, okay?” They close the door calmly before covering their mouth to keep their moans at bay while they listened for the sound of Mammon walking away. With a trembling breath, they relax when Lucifer pulls his fingers out. 

“I commend you on your acting skills,” They strip out of their clothes again before pulling Lucifer onto the bed with them. When their back hits the mattress, they pull Lucifer into a kiss while stripping him of his clothes. Tugging off his shirt and tossing any clothes off of each other, they huff angrily as they glance down to the tent in his underwear. He tilts their chin up to focus on looking at his face, “Eyes on me.”

Hungrily glaring at him, they pout, “I thought I asked you not to tease.”

“You asked me not to tease Mammon,” he replies, “You said absolutely nothing about teasing you.”

He nearly tears off their underwear off of their hips, his fingers returning to tease their slick. Lazily entering them again before pushing in completely until his knuckles were touching against their skin. They take in a sharp breath at the foreign feeling. Pulling out briefly before figuring out the best slow pace to have them struggling to take breaths. Ace bites down on their knuckles to keep their moans back. Since they now knew that there were currently other people in the house, they must want to be deathly quiet to keep up the studying rouse. 

“Fuck, why does it feel so- ah- different than when I do-”

Their mumble is lost in their struggle to keep quiet. He doesn’t have the heart to tell them that he placed an enchantment on the room to make it soundproof. They look so cute trying so desperately to keep quiet. He moves their knuckles away from their teeth, kissing the middle knuckle with deep bite marks on the skin. Shifting more onto the bed, he eases into the third finger. Hearing a stuttered gasp, he looks at them worriedly.

“Oh, god, don’t- why does that feel so- so good?”

“I peg it up to my thousands of years experience over your zero.”

“Haha, make fun of the person who you have three fingers inside,” they roll their eyes, “Ugh, this is so different than-”

He chuckles, “Then, you haven’t gotten very far by yourself?”

They glance away to stare at the details of the pillow. Frowning, Lucifer harshly pumps his fingers at a faster pace. Their head jerks to look at him as they throw their head back, they take in a sharp breath again. Cursing under their breath, biting their lip and struggling to keep their voice in. If Lucifer were being honest, he would say that if their reactions weren't so adorable, he wouldn't tease them so much. Especially since their face doesn't show much around him.

Regardless, he could tease them all day.

Kissing slowly up their neck while leaving marks that would freckle their skin for days on end. Leaving vibrantly red marks on their skin, he feels a bubble of pride knowing that everyone would see that they belonged to him. Though, there would be a very slight exception for his brothers.  _ Very _ slight. He feels them twitch around him again. Pulling out his fingers, he tugs his length free from his underwear. He pauses.

"Thinking of something?" They ask through stuttered breaths.

"About those audios…" he trails off at a loss for how to phrase his question. Lining himself up with their entrance, he enters inch by inch, lacing his fingers with theirs. Lost in their pleasure, he eases into them when they clench around him suddenly. A low growl caught in his throat as he helps them adjust to the feeling of something bigger than fingers. Their brows furrow with their mouth slightly hanging open.

"Wh- what about them?"

"Do you really get off to those?" He wishes he could take a picture of their debauched appearance contrasting their brain completely flatlining at his question. Their glasses slid off their face with every slow movement. Ace stares at him for a few moments longer. With their fingers lazily interlocked, they tighten their hold.

They giggle for a moment, "Do  _ you _ think I do?"

He inches further. A few more inches and he would be fully inside. He doesn't respond to their question. If he gave them his honest answer, they would probably tease him for it. He can't really say if he truly believes Ace would use those to get off to. Prior to the rude wake up call, he thought they were truly pure with nothing but innocence in their eyes. If Lucifer could compare them to an animal, he would say they were like a rabbit. Or some small animal like that. Caught up in his thoughts, they released one hand to run it through his hair again. 

They giggle again, "I don't, I use it to test my emotional control because I hate the ear licking sounds. It's also a habit from back in the Human world, I would eat while listening to them because I usually ate alone."

"Then-"

"When you spoke close to my ear when I was napping, I really wanted to punch your teeth in."

"...Now I understand why Satan gravitates toward you."

They guffaw. Their shoulders jerking with the movement as he fully sheathed himself inside of them. They groan, screwing their eyes shut tight. Pulling him into a kiss, he moves slowly. Easing in and out of them at a slow pace, their breaths slowly morph into moans. Quiet mewling sounds that make him want to be rough with them. Their voice moaning his name is making his reason hang on by a thread. Their neatly manicured and blunt nails leave lines down his back as his hips meet theirs. Caught up in kissing, he slots his hands at the back of their knees. Reaching deeper inside them, he sighs waiting for them to get used to the feeling.

They shift, stroking their lower stomach, "I feel so...full…"

"I imagine that's how it feels," his fingers graze where they're connected, "When you're filled to the brim with an experienced man."

"...Is that you making fun of me?"

"No," he chuckles, "I figured I would make good on my word."

He holds up their D.D.D. recording his voice.

"I'll have to edit it properly," he hums, "Though, the process is more fun than the reward."

He snaps his hips into them. Pulling them up into his lap, he guided their hips back down onto him. Guiding their hips, he can feel them getting close. Thrusting up into them, he can feel himself following close behind. Bringing their arms around him, he pulls them into a kiss. Their bedsprings creak with each thrust as his heart raced in his chest. Feeling them clench around him, the wet sound of them being connected, and the thick smell of sex in the room, all of it drives him mad. It's hard just to keep himself in check. He sucks at their inexperienced tongue as they kiss. Helping them move and ease them through their orgasm, he fucks them through the boneless feeling. Helping them back against the pillows.

Lovingly calling their name as he fucks them through his own climax. Their insides being coated in his spend as they kiss him. He took their first. Pulling out, he hurriedly puts his clothes on before gathering up enough things to help clean them out.

"Lucifer."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Do you like me?" They ask laying on their back. Lost in the afterglow, Lucifer wipes them down. Finally finished cleaning them out, Lucifer quirks a brow. Placing the small basin and towel beside the bed, he decides to massage their legs, probably out of fear that they would regret having sex in the morning. Pressing his thumbs into the muscles of their hips, rubbing circles into their skin, he mulls over the thought.

"Do you think I don't?"

"You never did react when I told you I was interested in you."

"What if I do?" He picks up their uniform off the ground. Folding their clothing neatly before making his way over to the small wardrobe. Opening the doors, he finds it mostly barren. Uniforms are hung neatly, but he sees not a single trace of their personal clothing. Checking further, he notices the familiar crisp red collar. Checking the inside, he can see the black tapered pants folded neatly. Taking the hanger off of the rack, Lucifer sets it down.

"What do you plan to do if I actually like you more than you think?"

"I would… I would say I feel the same way," they shrug as they sat up. Reaching out to take the hanger from his hand, they tug the shirt on first. Reaching to grab their underwear off the floor, they lazily redress. While they do, Lucifer watches as their usually slow fingers work quickly to do the button on their pants before patting out any wrinkles.

"Can you wait until your birthday for a response?"

"Why then?"

"We planned to spoil you on the days following then."

"Oh, then, I'll hold out for you."

"Good, shall we get back to studying?"

_ I'll lose my self-restraint if you tell me you love me right here and now. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this whatever this is. next is satan.


	3. Satan and Drawing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan likes to one-up Lucifer and if letting Ace draw him like one of their french girls gives him that boost, he'll do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh delayed posting for myself because i got busy and forgot I was writing as a present for myself.

Ace calls out to Satan after classes. Their voice is soft and beckoning as he packs his things away. He turns to meet their gaze with a slight smile. They smile back at him in return. Walking beside him, he can see the red marks littering their skin.

“Do you have anything to do after this, Satan?”

“I planned on going to the campus store to get some pencil lead refills,” he answers, “If you want, you can join me.”

“Great, I was planning on buying some too!” They grin wider this time. As they make their way to the campus store, Satan notices their intense look at the various refill sizes. Deep in thought, they glance at the brands and packages. Glancing over their shoulder, he can see the two packs in their hands. One had colored graphite while the other had plain graphite. He snorts at their intense staring at both.

“If you keep glaring at them, they’ll turn to dust.”

“Well, I can’t decide if I want to get the five-millimeter graphite or just get the red."

“Then, since I invited you,” he offers, “I’ll get them for you and then we can grab some snacks.”

Ace furiously shakes their head, “No, I can decide here-”

“You’re already having enough trouble deciding, so I’ll just get them so we can leave.”

He ended up buying them both. He truthfully doesn't mind. Even when they tried to shove money into his palms to pay him back. He reassures them with a compromise. If they bought snacks, they wouldn't have to worry about the payment for the pencil refills. They agreed as he took their hand into his own. Walking out of the store, they converse before making it to Hell's Kitchen.

"I'll order us something light," Satan holds out his hand as they give him their wallet instead, he grabs their hand, interlacing their fingers. Pulling them with him into the restaurant. He chuckles with a glance at their face flushed red. The two together caught up in their own little world. Though, he refused to admit as such to anyone, he liked their attention focused on him. Taking the bag in one hand, he begrudgingly lets go so Ace can pay. Once they return their wallet to their bag, Satan interlocks their fingers again.

"Let's go before Beel finds out we had snacks without him."

"Mhm!" They nod.

Satan watches as they hum happily while sketching. If he kept staring long enough, he might be able to count all the hickeys left behind by Lucifer. If he added the bite marks peeking out from their shirt collar, he could probably total fifteen marks altogether. They seemed so totally oblivious to the afflictions. They sigh as they blow off the eraser shavings from their page. Their hand lazily sweeps the shavings off of the page.

“It’s a bit frustrating how pretty you all are,” they groan, “I feel like I’m not doing you justice.”

“Why even draw us in the first place?”

They take their headphones off, letting them hang around their neck. Ace shows him the sketch. He blinks confused, he looked nice. He glanced at each line, as he sat on their bed with his leg hanging off the edge of the bed, his back against the bedpost as he was looking directly at them. Their lines were amateur but he found it all the more charming that way. He hands the sketchbook back to them.

“I’ve never done one on one drawings of people before.”

“So I take it you’ve never drawn a nude model?” He crosses his legs while watching them place their colored pencils back in their bag. The sketchbook following suit as they began to clean up their art materials. They turn their head in shock.

“Wh- why do you ask things so out of left field?” They stammer. Settling on their bed, they sit across from Satan again. Leaning their body to stare intently back at him. He leans forward in return, quirking a brow and patiently waiting for their answer to his question. The two stay like that for a few minutes as Ace looks away flustered. Groaning, they finally give him an answer, “No, I haven’t.”

He leans back, content with their answer. 

“So Lucifer really wasn’t joking when he said you were absolutely inexperienced.”

“I’ve watched porn and stuff, just not… you know…” They gesture vaguely. He chuckles at this. He’s glad their experience wasn’t with someone who wasn’t experienced in bed, at least. He shudders to think of what would happen if they ended up sleeping with Mammon or Leviathan. Poor Ace wouldn’t be able to have sex without thinking of their first being terrible. They move to sit beside him. Playing music from their D.D.D. as they sat relaxed against him.

Curious, he asks, “So how did Lucifer do it?”

Flustered, they cover the ear he spoke into. Jerking away from him quickly with heat rushing to their face. Oh, looks like their ears really were sensitive. Satan chuckles as he apologetically takes their hand away from their ear. They sigh before relaxing again. He waits patiently for them to respond. Though, he’s sure his own brother wouldn’t be rough with someone’s first time.

“Mmm… we did it in his lap and missionary?” God, they didn’t even know position names. He can’t help but laugh at that. Propping his chin in his palm, he gestures for them to sit in his lap. They still looked so lost in the names of positions, they obliged with no questions asked. With the back of their neck exposed to him, it’s an only instinct that he would want to leave a mark of his own. Especially since the marks already left were healing fairly quickly. They really had no reason to be unguarded.

“So, did you want to know how it feels doing it from the back?”

“Hu- huh?!” They crane their neck to look at them over their shoulder. Luckily for him, they weren’t wearing anything too complicated. Satan was a little too impatient to try and deal with their usual clothing. Slipping his hand under their t-shirt, he nips at their neck. They squeak and try to flinch away from his touch. Their skin feels hot to the touch. Everywhere his fingers graze, there’s an underlying heat that makes him want to feel more. Mouthing kisses on their neck, his hand ghosts over one of their nipples. They take a sharp breath at the touch. 

“Satan, please.”

Their voice is so soft and feeble he mistook it for hearing wrong. Their pleading voice was adorable. He mouths another kiss on the back of their neck for a moment. He leans close to their ear, “You don’t want to?”

“No, I just- is it really okay for you to be doing this?” They had shivered into his touch. Their back arching as he slips beneath their undershirt to lightly pinch their nipple, Satan savors the sound of that trembling sharp breath. They curl into a ball at his touch. Rolling the erect bud in his fingertips, he can feel them shiver against him. Using his other hand to unbutton their pants, they groan. Taking in their whimpering moans of his name, their hands desperate to hold onto to something. 

"Can't I?" He tilts his head, he knows how weak they are to acting cute. Pouting and glancing away with kidded eyes, he hears that sound letting him know he won. It's great that he's seen his brothers do the same before. Even Beel and Belphie used it to their advantage. They bury their nose in the crook of his neck. Resigned to it being their loss, they sigh into his skin.

"I'm at your mercy."

"I'll be gentle."

Was it bad how he reveled in the thought of stealing their attention away from Lucifer? Their breathless gasps with their eyes focused on him with their chest heaving as he mouthed kisses along their back and inching their shirts off of them. Easing their compression top off of them while they call his name as sweetly as they were. Turning their head to face him, they adjust their posture to kiss him. Tasting their lip balm on his lips, he just wants to push their head down into the bed and have them beg for him as he fucks them into the night. Begging for sweet release until he releases inside them. He blinks out of his daydream.

Pulled out of his thoughts by their soft voice, "You look confused."

Naked from the waist up with a hand tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck. Their breaths are stable and face flush with heat. Their eyes are hazy and kidded with lust. Still, their expression towards him is soft and loving. Patient and calm as they wait for him to move. That's stupidity on their part. He speaks up despite his thoughts, "You're unguarded."

He pulls off their pants and underwear in one go. Throwing in off the side of the bed. Shoving their shoulders down into the bed as he urged a hand between their shoulder blades to keep them in that position, his free hand undoing his pants. Their heat slicked and wet with anticipation, their entrance twitching with want as he stripped out of his shirt. Throwing them off while they struggled to watch. Returning his attention back onto them, he urges his hand back to their shoulder blades. Reaching around to tease their heat, licking at their neck, as they arch into him.

"I said we were going to do it from the back, didn't I?"

"Be gentle, this is literally my second time doing this."

"You have a hard time paying attention," he chuckles, "I said I would."

They chuckle, "You shoving me into the bed counts as gentle."

The statement should be a question. Not that he's nitpicking. He appreciates the sarcasm they provide to the table. Apologetically, he runs his fingers down their back. Satan goes back to nipping at the back of their neck. Stroking their heat with his fingers as best as he can, their breathy moans growing more stuttered. Their thighs tremble for a moment before they whine, "Ah- The- the noise-"

Drool pools at the corner of their mouth with their ragged panting, their pink tongue poking out as they struggle to form the words melting at their tongue. Eyes bleary once again as he quickly brings them to release. Their legs losing strength as he brings them to climax with just his hand. Licking their release off his hand, he helps them get onto all fours with their hips slightly in the air.

"Do you really not want to be heard?"

They nod furiously into the sheets as he tears the wrapper off of a condom. He's quietly grateful to Asmo for slipping one into his pocket as a joke. Tearing the wrapper with his teeth and spitting it away, he rolls it onto his cock. Satan places his slick covered fingers to his lips, cleaning off their release from his fingers. Wiping off his fingers, he brings them to their lips, "Will you be alright using my fingers? Just promise you won't bite them off."

They welcome his digits into their mouth, their hot tongue wrapping around his digits as he slowly enters them. He can feel their canines feebly digging into his skin as he guides their hips to meet his. Their tongue wiggling around his fingers like they were tethering Ace to reality. Their unreasonably sharp canines were pulling him out of the experience of their hot wet heat wrapping around him. Pulling out, he can hear them groan. He clicks his teeth, "This could be more enjoyable if you didn't have shark teeth."

"I can't hewp mwah sarp teef."

He sighs, pulling his digits out of their mouth. A thin line of saliva running down their chin as they shift to look at him. Running their tongue along their teeth as if confirming they were actually sharp. Even Satan knew that everything about them was about precision and sharpness even if their outward appearance said otherwise. Like their glossed lips pouting at the lack of sex actually happening. 

"This won't do."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Bite your pillow."

"Wh- Ah- Oh- Oh god‐"

With their chest arched into the bed, their head is turned to partially look at him. Their teeth buried into the cotton pillow just short of ripping it apart. Huffing heavy breaths into the saliva-coated patch of fabric. Their hands clutching at the bedsheets as his hips meet theirs. Satan's focus is more on leaving marks along their back. Biting and sucking at the back of their neck. Their voice is muffled as they moan out his name. Eyes blown with lust as he thrusts into them. Ace's grit teeth let go of the pillow's saliva soaked fabric as they moan out his name like a prayer.

"Satan- I'm so close…"

"Come for me?" Their voice peaks at his request. A final soft moan of his name brings his own climax closer too. Holding them close and biting down on their neck as he came inside them. Their own name tumbling past his lips. His heart is racing as he pulls out. Ace's legs give out on them as they let their hips fall onto the bed. Their shoulders heaving as Satan untangled himself from them. They turn to lay on their back, pulling him into a sloppy kiss.

  
  


"Should I thank you for the meal?"

His world turns as he's pinned beneath their naked body. Their chest heaving with labored breaths as their delicate hands held his wrists above his head. They use one hand to line him up with their slicked hole once more. A strangled moan caught in their throat as they kept his wrists pinned. Ace moved their hips on their own, moving at an uneven pace as they leaned down to kiss Satan.

Rutting against him as they brought on their second climax. He navigates their virgin mouth to muffle their moans. The soft gasps lost as they released his wrists. Pulling away he mouths kisses along their chest, swirling his tongue around one of their erect nipples. Their stuttered gasps growing shorter and shorter with every thrust. Their arms wrap around his neck as they use him as an anchor. Pressing their lips roughly against his as Satan's hands push their hips down to take him in further than he had before.

"Oh- ahhhh Satah- Satan you're so much cuter whe- when you’re not talking-!"

"Shut me up then-"

And they did. Pulling him up to kiss him.

"Hold still," they command. They reach over to their bag, rummaging around for a few minutes before pulling out their sketchbook. Before they sketch him, they pull out their D.D.D. and snap a picture of him sexed out and splayed on the bed. Settling in his lap, they take a closer picture of him.

"That picture was for me, and these-"

They tilt their device slightly facing them before leaning down and kissing Satan, the quiet shutter of the camera going off, he was still lost in his high that he didn't even care. They take another photo while straddling him and finally finish taking pictures. Content, they tap their screen a few times. Satan can hear his phone buzz.

"-are for you to use as you please."

"Did you just send nudes to me?"

"Payment for letting me draw you."

"I should do this more often then."

This time he pulls them down. His lips pressing against theirs as he coaxes their D.D.D. out of their hand. Tossing it onto the bed as he switches their positions to make it easier to carry them in his arms.

"I think we both need to clean up."


	4. 345 and Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi, Asmo, and Satan find three folders that catch their interest.  
> (no sex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i needed a break from writing smut.  
> so enjoy a dom mc. cause I get it-- we thirsty up in fandom but I can only take so many sub mc fics. let me be daddy.

"Is 'tadow' even a word?"

"Forget that look at the playlist title 'you're a detective and your client is a fatale' seriously?"

"Nevermind that Levi, let's look at their gallery! Satan said they recently took some juicy pics."

Satan frowns at that. The only person allowed to see those has to be him and him alone. He just had the misfortune of getting caught looking at them because Asmo was nosy. As Asmo grabs the D.D.D. from Leviathan, he goes through their gallery ready for erotic pictures and finding three folders with quirky titles. They certainly had a penchant for naming folders.

_Lewds for daddy (69)_

_Lucifer's personal archive (74)_

_Looks like Satan acts like a cat (30)_

The three look between each other in silent agreement. Asmo taps on the first folder. Opening it to find a video. One with their face obscured and body clad in deep green lingerie. They clear their throat, "Hey Satan if you're watching this, it means I let you look at my phone, so I hope you're ready for a show, dear-"

Satan exits out of the video to Asmodeus' protest. Satan can feel heat blood rush to his skin and elsewhere. He taps on a different video, hopefully, this one would be different. He was still curious about why they kept their phone so close to them usually. Today, they were having a study session with Diavolo and Lucifer. When they rushed to Lucifer's study, they forgot their phone. Also, no one wanted to bring their phone to them when Lucifer was heading the session.

This time the phone isn't being held up, they're greeted to Diavolo pinning Ace to their bed. Heatedly throwing off clothes as they hurriedly kissed. The three can hardly make out Ace's speaking over Diavolo's cooing and praise. They switch to the next video.

The screen is black but all three can hear the shuffling of clothing.

"What's wrong? Are you close, Ace?"

"You should answer when spoken to, darling."

"Are you shy because we're recording?"

Ew. Gross. No one wants to hear their brother fucking them. Though everyone in the house _knew_ Lucifer enjoyed a piece, to be fair, everyone wanted to. It just happened that he and Satan were the first ones to taste them. Levi is the next to switch to a different video.

"Mammon, be quiet, Daddy is talking."

Cue Mammon tied beautifully in blue rope contrasting his skin. He's gagged and blindfolded at their feet as they trace his collarbone with a riding crop. God, what they would give to find all the belongings found in this gallery. They can see Mammon covered in red welts. It looks like even before the recording he was being punished.

"To the unwelcome visitors going through this gallery," they look directly into the camera, "Did you have fun looking through my personal belongings? Lucifer put a spell on my phone so it lets me know when people are going through it without my consent."

_Whip_

"Chances are you'll be forgiven if you castrate yourself before me like my cute little dog here," they run their fingers through his hair, "I'm joking of course, but I'm sure if you're already in my phone you're probably with someone I gave consent to. So, consider this your warning, I'm probably running to where my D.D.D. is located right now."

_Whip_

"Tell Daddy you misbehaved and I _might_ forgive you and not tell Lucifer."

_Whip_

The three shudder in excitement at the thought of a dominant Ace. This was a whole new side to them that the three had never seen before. Well, Asmo should have known since Ace usually came by his room asking for toys meant for men's pleasure. Now he knows they were meant for Mammon. Hearing rushed footsteps, the three panic. Hurriedly deleting the gallery app from the viewed apps history before switching back to music. Playing a random song, they try miserably to calm the excited thumping in their chests. The sight of Ace in a three-piece suit and gloves was certainly a sight. Watching them take control despite being so relaxed is sending tingles down the trio's spines.

"You guys can't let me study in peace?!" They nearly break down their own door. They retract their dominant posture when they hear their music flooding their room. Easing their shoulders and rolling them to be more relaxed, they sigh. Surveying their room, they grab a textbook before turning to the trio. They must have noticed but decided not to say anything.

"Geez, just ask if you're curious about my music."

They go back to studying with Lucifer, “Any last words before I head back?”

There was that shift in tone. The same one they took with Mammon in the video. This really may have been the last call for forgiveness. The trio look between each other and Satan is worried about that gleam in Asmo’s eyes.

“Daddy, I was bad and went through your pictures,” he teases because he likes to do that. Satan can’t really sympathize with that. He knew how far they were willing to go to have someone writhe beneath them. If their questions about anatomy and asking about his own pleasure spots while sipping at milk tea as if it were actually an idle conversation topic. They wait patiently before Satan speaks up next. He may have been curious about how you would act on your threat but if your treatment of Mammon behind closed door was anything to go off of, he didn’t want to be at the business end of that riding crop. 

“Sorry, Asmo got curious and I wish I knew earlier how much of a queen you were.”

He wasn’t going to die on this hill, he can still admit he found their dominance attractive.

“The names of your folders are super suspect, so sorry for looking at them.”

They snort briefly before curling up into a ball in pure laughter. Dropping the textbook to the floor before falling onto their rear from the sheer amount of laughter.

“Oh my god! Poor Mamo, he’s going to die when he hears about this!”

They clutch their stomach in tremors before standing and wiping away tears.

“That warning was meant for him, not any generic person who decided to go through my pictures. I do appreciate your honesty, so thanks for that. As a reward, if you look in that closet, there’s a box full of lingerie, pick out your favorite and I’ll send you a picture.”

When they leave, the trio sighs.

With the full consent, they direct their gaze toward the closet. Staring down at the striped black and white box. Bringing the large box and placing it onto their bed, Asmo excitedly opens the lid. The first thing they see is a small note, “I got one with each of you in mind.”

It’s scary how omnipotent the note is. Chances are this too was in preparation for when one of the brothers decided to break into their room to find out more about them (read: Mammon or Beel looking for snacks). Each article they pull out of the box corresponds to their respective glow stick colors. There is certainly a fair amount of blue and green which makes Asmodeus and Leviathan stare at Satan with slight jealousy. Then comes the slight increase of black at the bottom. They have zero idea who that’s for. Satan can garner a guess if that video with Diavolo was anything to go off of.

Levi decides to go through the less mature folders. One is purely labeled “For my cute string bean otaku”. He puts in an earbud curiously while Satan and Asmo go through the striped box.

“Hi there Lev, it looks like you got a hold of my D.D.D. if you come by my room tonight and let me know you saw this, I could give you a personal show. You know since you probably saw my lewd folders. Make sure to delete this so I know you saw it for real.”

He has doubts you would act on your promise but color him curious.

_Are you sure you want to delete “Invitation”?_

_Yes_

He doesn't think they were telling the entire truth about that video being exclusively for the second-born either.


	5. Levi and Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is interested in what Ace was offering.  
> He doesn't regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter, I became daddy and wrote this all in one day.  
> also originally I was going to involve a chastity belt but was video chatting with a dear friend who said to use a c-ring and a vibe instead. as a note for those who want to dabble irl, c-rings are only meant to be worn for 30 minutes maximum. So while these are fictional characters who are also demons, do not place c-rings on your significant others for longer than that, or else you'll cause physical and nerve damage.

He completely forgot that he deleted that video.

So imagine his surprise when the following day, he gets approached by Ace right before breakfast. A sweet smile on their face as they greet him. Though when they hold their D.D.D. in their hand that sweet smile changes into something more knowing. They walk off quietly before calling out, “Come on, I’ll sit next to you at breakfast.”

He obliges because they walk on ahead and he finds a single message from them.

_ Don’t keep me waiting. I’ll be keeping score. _

A score of what exactly? He doesn’t even know. Still, if they planned to play a game with him, he could play too. They stride idly enough for him to catch up to them. Ace smiles knowingly before stopping in their tracks, they turn and tiptoe up to have their lips dangerously close to his ear. Heat rushes to his face as they whisper praise into his ear, “Good boy, you follow my instructions  _ so well _ .”

He can feel his face burn hotter as they lightly kiss the outer shell of his ear. His heart thumps against his chest at the way their praise sounds so loving. Their hushed praise shoots right down his spine.

They continue, “I’ll give you more instructions after breakfast.”

They go back to standing on their heels as they walk to breakfast. Throwing him off when they talk about something he can’t wrap his head around because of their sudden change in character. He walks beside them, waiting quietly for another message to be sent his way. Instead, they don’t look at their D.D.D. even once. If they were being true to their word, he was tingling with excitement at what the day would give him.

When they make it to the dining room, they greet everyone happily.

“Good morning Lucifer,” they chirp as the eldest shares some quiet words with them. They giggle and walk over to sit beside Levi. He doubts that Lucifer was in on this. Levi would curl up and die at the thought of his useless-otakuness being told what to do by a human being known by Lucifer of all people. Breakfast goes normally. Idle chatter about the night before.

“What’s wrong Mammon? You look sore.” 

Mammon blushes before snapping at Asmo’s attempt at teasing him with implications no one should have known about. Mammon glares at Ace. To which he gets no response from them. They sip at their tea without a care in the world. Playing innocent while they kept a hand sneakily on Leviathan’s leg.

“Didn’t you get strung up by Lucifer last night, Mammon?” They sigh as if unaware of what they probably did to the second-born last night. Using Lucifer as a cover-up for their actions. The hand on his lap leaves him to gesture over to Lucifer stewing over their words. He glances over to them for a moment with a knowing smile on his lips. They rest their chin on interlocked fingers as they lean forward. Suddenly interested in the conversation.

“That’s correct, it seems he got into some trouble with a witch and used photos of me as a peace-offering.”

The blush on Mammon’s face dissipates, replaced by frustration at the memory. He crosses his arms briefly before Leviathan can hear Ace let out a single breathy laugh with the delicate teacup hiding their lips. He’s sure both Ace and Lucifer knew more than they were letting on. All he can do is watch as they joint-lectured Mammon on his actions. Pretending as if the light bruising at Mammon’s wrists wasn’t their doing.

“She started it.”

“And  _ I _ said not to involve me in problems that you caused.”

They sigh before wagging a finger at Mammon, “You promised not to get involved with any more witches because you had me.”

Lucifer sighs, getting up from the table first, “The matter is settled, now don’t be late for class.”

They got up without a word.

He checks his D.D.D. again when they leave the House of Lamentation to find a few messages.

_ This is the last call to change your mind.  _

_ If you’re still going to indulge me, I left a gift in front of your door to keep you busy until classes are done. _

_ Make sure to send Daddy pictures. _

True to their word, a medium-sized gift is waiting in front of his door. The delicate orange bow tied gingerly around the box is welcoming despite the implication of the messages. Glancing around, Leviathan quickly grabs the gift and shuts the door behind him. He has no idea what they have planned for him. The way the contents of the box jostle as he figures out what the contents are mean that the items inside are fairly small. Opening the box, he feels heat rush to his face.

He may be a shut-in otaku but he’s played enough eroges to know what they are. Inside the box are a cock ring and a bullet vibrator with no remote inside. Hurriedly throwing the box onto his bed, he sends Ace a message. His brain is running in circles at the thought of this possibly being a joke. The ring and vibrator are in that ever-familiar orange. There was no way this was real.

_ You can’t be serious. _

He waits anxiously for a response.

_ I am deathly serious Lev. _

_ I’m not a total sadist, your consent is the highest priority and if you don’t want to do this, you can just buy me a milk tea as a proper apology for looking through my D.D.D. and then we can forget this all happened. _

_ It’s your call and classes are about to start soon. _

Their loving praise from earlier rings in his ears. If he did this, would he get more praise when they got back? Was he seriously going to shove a vibrator into himself and deny himself just for some praise? He takes in a breath. If their video for him was anything to go by, the reward was sure to be worth it right? Right. In that video, he looked at they wanted him to come to them rather than the other way around. So, they wanted this just as much as he did. The reward was bound to be worth it. He could just think of holding out for them and then, they would praise him.

The thought rushes straight to his half-hardened length. Their loving praise at his being so well-behaved makes his head swirl. He could think of this as a game with real-life rewards. And the thought of sex being that reward was just a definite pro to all the cons like having to put a vibrator inside himself. Or, the fact that he has to put on a cock ring. 

“Hmm…” They furrow their brows at the lack of messages.

They stare at their black D.D.D. screen. Looking through their messages with Leviathan. The way the messages are, they’re a little worried. They had pegged Leviathan as a submissive. It could have been a wrong assumption. Ace is sure if he were dominant, he would have said something about it. Aah, now they must seem like an asshole. They place their D.D.D. face down in exasperation at their own assumptions.

“What’s up Ace?” Solomon turns to Ace curiously.

“I’m worried I might have teased Levi a bit too much.”

It’s a fair assumption. He seemed so put out by the thought of the little present just from that single text. If he said he didn’t want to do this, he would have sent a message already. They sigh. He must be absolutely off-put by their change in behavior from their usual relaxed attitude. Pulling out their notes, they get ready for class.

Solomon gives them a light pat on the shoulder.

“Well, the fact that you can tease him means you’re comfortable with him right?”

“Yeah… I just feel like I might have gone a bit too far,” they sigh again.

“I have a feeling he’ll indulge you.”

He gives them a reassuring smile. It’s ten minutes into the class that their phone starts buzzing. They’re shocked at the recipient’s name: Levi. They breathe a quiet sigh of relief that he’s responding to them. Relieved, they open the message. Shocked to find an image attached instead. Opening the attachment, they find Levi naked from the waist down, face reddened as their eyes linger on his hard length restrained by the orange ring keeping him erect. By the image alone, they can only assume that he has the vibe in as well.

With a smile, they send him a short word of praise.

_ My, you look so cute in my present. As a reward, I’m going to turn on the vibe now, okay? _

They rummage around in their bag. Their fingers finding the small remote. Based off of what Asmodeus told them, the vibrator would work even if they were a fair distance apart. Turning the settings to as low as possible, their phone buzzes again. Hiding the remote in their palm, they glance back to their D.D.D. Another image. Opening the message and noticing it’s a video, they shut off their volume completely. Playing the video, it’s the exact moment the toy turned on. Levi sits on his bed with shaking hands holding the camera with his face red a tomato. His length already leaking pre-cum as he struggles not to touch himself or take out the toy.

_ Did I do well, Sir? _

They look lovingly at their messages. A smile on their lips as they focus on the class while sending another word of praise to him.

_ You’re doing so well darling. _

_ You have to last until I finish with class, am I clear? _

_ If you don’t I can’t give you a reward for being so obedient. _

There’s a short pause before they get another message.

_ Yes, Sir. _

He’s so cute and obedient.

The first half of classes go by fairly quickly. Ace eats lunch in anticipation of another message or image being sent. Deciding to spice up the game a bit, they walk to the restroom and going into a stall. Unbuttoning their jacket and untucking their shirt from their pants and unbuttoning it, they take a photo for Levi. He deserved a reward for lasting this long. Clad in the lingerie he picked out the day before, they ease their pants off just enough to reveal the bottoms before taking a picture. Content with the way they look, they send it to Levi. It would be remiss to say they didn’t plan this. They saw their folder for Leviathan deleted and got excited. 

Then when he didn’t show up to their room that night, they expected that he changed his mind. Well, that or he just forgot that he even deleted the video. After all, they recalled that he had to do a raid that night. They were admittedly disappointed but knew that no one could really pull Levi away from his games. Still, Levi was still an otaku and these things happen sometimes. They're content that he's humoring them right now. They redress and take long strides out of the restroom to their next class. Passing by Lucifer, the eldest places a ginger hand on their shoulder.

"Levi seemed out of sorts when I left," Lucifer notes, his glance isn't accusatory but he does quirk a brow, "You didn't tease him too much did you?"

"Lucifer, I don't make it a point to harm your brothers," they reply, "Lev and I are just having some fun."

"Nothing that would interfere with his or your grades, I hope."

"Pure and innocent fun, I promise, Lucifer."

They give a reassuring smile. Patting the hand resting on their shoulder. He sighs but lets them go back to class.

"Don't tease him too much."

Lucifer is the first to talk off. They give a slight bow and continue walking.

Leviathan sits at his computer. He finished the online classes a while ago. Stuck sitting upright unable to focus on anything other than the vibrator pressing against his prostate and the ring that kept him from cumming. His entire body feels like it's just one rubber band from snapping. He couldn't come even if he wanted to. His voice is caught in a terrible cycle of stuttered gasps and moans.

_ Have you gotten used to the medium setting? _

_ It's not too much is it? I could turn it down if you'd like. _

_ You're in control just as much as I am. _

He doesn't need them repeating that. Desperate for reprieve, he contemplates begging for something- anything to get rid of the tight coil in his stomach. Instead he grips the hem of his shirt for an anchor to pry him away from the overwhelming pleasure taking him. He grips his phone and takes a breath before sending a reply.

_ I'm fine. _

_ Are classes almost done? _

Leviathan feels his heart jump into his throat. His heart is drumming in his chest. Caught up in heavy panting and the muted buzzing, he couldn't last until they got home.

_ I'm on my way home, actually. You've been so good for me, Lev. _

Finally..! He would cheer if he weren't so preoccupied.

_ Since you're so close to the end, let's finish off strong. _

Wait. What? The pulsing vibrations increase by tenfold. The shock makes Levi fall out of his chair, bringing his knees to his chest as the already damp spot of his pants darkens. This was torture. He's sure he's probably crying right now. Drool at the corner of his mouth from the fact that he's been panting since the speed amped up from low to medium. Levi is going to go crazy if they don't hurry up. He thinks this was the first time he wanted to pray.

He shifts his legs anxiously waiting for the ceremonious knock on his door that will allow him to take off the torture device that he probably regrets. He can't even tell if the buzzing is from inside him or if it's his phone.

"Lev? Can I come in?" The voice on the other end of the door is like salvation. He rushes to the door, pulling Ace in by their jacket. Eagerly kissing them with their back pressed against the door. He shoves the jacket off their shoulders. Hearing it drop to the floor, he pulls them toward his bed. Pushing their shoulders to sit at the edge of the bed.

"You're eager to please," they tease, running a finger along the front of his pants. Their nail ghosting over where his length tented in his pants. Their eyes linger on where there's a dark spot from all the pre-cum sleeping out, "Darling, you didn't touch yourself did you?"

"Stop messing around and let me cum already-!"

"Strip for me then," they cross one leg over the other, folding the hands in their lap and sitting upright as they keep their eyes on his hardened cock. They continue, "I want to see how cute you look before you get your reward."

They tug off their tie while keeping their eyes on him. Their manicured nails dropping their pressed tie to the floor. Their eyes are lidded as they watch him nearly tear off his clothes. A smile dancing on Ace's lips as Levi is down to his underwear. Playfully, they tug at his waistband. A soft giggle leaving their lips as they free his length from its confines, "Oh, darling, it must have been painful to wait for me."

"Ace,  _ please _ ."

"Alright, then, can you take them off? The ring and the vibe?"

He didn't need to be told twice. They get off the bed. Pulling up the computer chair to sit in front of the bed in full view. They go back to how they sat on the bed. Crossed legs with their hands in their lap. That soft smile still on their lips as Levi struggles to find the vibrator. Facing Ace, he climbs onto his bed, one hand holding his thigh as he spreads himself enough to find it. This was embarrassing. Ace watches with pure interest as he pants their name with every moment of him struggling. When his fingers pull it out, it buzzes loudly on the blanket. His vision is bleary with tears at finally not having his prostate attacked. His face is burning and it feels like some pressure is released from his lower stomach. He doesn't think he can muster the strength to take off the ring.

"If you ask me cutely for help," they muse, "I'll take that ring off you, you've been such a good boy after all."

"...please take the cock ring off this useless otaku's dick."

"My sweet thing, you shouldn't degrade yourself like that," his attention hyper focuses on their cold fingers ghost over his naked thigh. As they get on their knees guiding his legs apart as their face was right in front of his cock. Their glossed lips kissing the head. Their fingers guide the ring off exhaustingly slow, "You did so amazingly well, lasting this long, and even taking out the vibe by yourself, you deserve to come this time."

His head is foggy, riddled with screaming pleas of finally climaxing.

"Can you lay back for me, Leviathan?"

He nods. Falling back onto his bed admits the navy blue sheets. His hands at his sides as the pads of their fingers with the silicone ring are finally off of his skin. True to their expectation, he comes onto his own stomach. Boneless and finally relieved, he goes slack for a moment. Perking up to the sound of metal hitting the floor with fabric he struggles to look at the foot of his bed, Ace straddling him with a loving smile on their lips.

He can feel heat pooling in his stomach again as he watches them slowly strip out of the rest of their clothes. Their crisp shirt joins the rest of the clothing scattered on his floor leaving them in just the lingerie from the picture earlier in the day.

"You're still hard, sweetie."

"Ho- How could I not be? You're too erotic for your own good..!"

"You still haven't collected your reward yet," they take the vibrator on the bed and wipe it off before running it up the underside of his shaft. He gasps, clutching at the sheets and rutting into nothing. Overstimulated enough, they hum at his reaction, "Tell me what you want."

"Le- Let me come in- in-"

"Inside me?" He nods vehemently.

The last article of clothing to go is the orange lingerie. Dropping to the floor with the vibrator finally being turned off and dropped to the floor with everything else. They line up their entrance with his length, inching down slowly. Finally enveloping all of him in their wet heat. They bounce weakly in his lap, grinding against him occasionally in time with his staggered pants of breath. Their moans are quiet compared to Levi's own. They lean down, planting their hands on the bed for support.

Their eyes lidded as they kept their eyes on him.

"You feel  _ so amazing _ Lev," they breathe, "I knew I made a pact with an adorable demon, but you're just so  _ darling _ ."

"A- A- Ace!"

"Are you close?" He nods again. Finally mustering enough strength to sit upright to kiss them as he peaked. Their heat taking him deeper as if they were eating him whole. He bites down on their shoulder to keep from moaning too loudly. They hiss at the affliction. 

"A- Ace-!"

"Go on and come, this is your reward, Lev-"

He licks at the slight blood around it. Their fingers tangling in his hair enough to pull his mouth away from their skin, Levi catches their own eyes getting hazy, their lips forming a small "o" shape as he comes inside them. Ace following shortly after, twitching around his length and milking him of every last drop.

Lingering in that position, they brush back his bangs to kiss his forehead. Then, his nose, before kissing him deeply on the lips. Nothing between them except a light layer of sweat and their hot pants of breath as they both rode the high. Their chests pressed together while Ace wrapped their arms around his neck. The kiss is soft and tired. Finally exhausted beyond all compare, Leviathan falls back onto his bed. Ace pulls off of him, walking idly to the bathroom to freshen up and clean the spend oozing out of them.

When they come back refreshed, Leviathan can hardly process what just happened. From the corners of his eyes, he can see them walking around, picking up the clothing scattered on the floor. Levi can feel himself drifting off slightly. Their hand strokes his hair. Blinking back awake, he can see they're wearing their shirt unbuttoned.

"Did you need anything? A towel? Water?"

"What?"

"After care, Lev, I'm asking you about after care."

"After...care..?" They sigh, shifting before cleaning up their belongings a bit more.

"It's what happens after intense sex, I guess your eroges probably don't have that… it's basically the cooldown period after sex. Since I kept you in a cockring and basically overstimulated you, I'm supposed to care for you- anything you want."

Levi stretches out his hands, "Then… give me a kiss please."

They hover over him for a moment. Pulled into a kiss as gentle as feathers. They pull away with a smile. This one is soft compared to the others. As Ace redressed, Levi notices the orange lingerie is still on his floor. A tired sound bubbles out of his throat to bring their attention to it.

"Even after a session, you're so good, Lev. I'll grab it later, I'll be back after grabbing some snacks for you."

As if on cue his stomach gurgles.

They giggle and kiss him again.

The door closes with a soft click and Levi is left alone with his still panting breaths and naked. Underwear caught on his knees (he knows he should probably get redressed too, doubts he could make it to the shower though…) and contemplating having another session once he's fully recovered. Maybe. First, he tugs his underwear all the way on. Next comes a review of what happened and maybe bragging to his internet friends.

"Omg, I- I got laid…"

Ace sighs glancing back at Levi's door. Greeted to Lucifer crossing his arms a few paces away from the door.

"Ah, did I do something?"

"You never told me you liked playing dominant."

"It's case by case," they shrug, Lucifer joins them on their walk to the kitchen. He hums at their statement, they continue, "I don't like being dominant all the time, just with Mammon and now Levi, maybe Asmo if he comes to me first."

He laughs at that.

"You're certainly a kind dom, chasing their pleasure before your own," he prattle, "Praising them readily-"

"Mammon doesn't like a lot of praise in a session."

"He doesn't?" He chuckles as they both reach the kitchen. Lucifer grabs a bag of chips for them, placing it on the island while they grab some bottled water. Ace shrugs at that before opening a bottle and taking a sip.

"He's so used to being degraded by you guys, he has a humiliation kink."

"You say that so readily, maybe I should watch you take the reins for once."

"I wouldn't be against that, plus if yesterday was any proof, he's being more and more bratty, lately, I think he needs an audience to make sure he repents."

He laughs again. This one is darker and admittedly sends a shiver down their spine. They part ways as they return to Levi's room. Then they enter, Levi is struggling with his clothes. Ahh, before thinking about punishing Mammon, they still had to praise their cute Otaku first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had so much fun writing this one bc I was serious when I said I was low-key tired of sub mc.


	6. The Guys and Beyonce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes they really forget ace is the go big or go home type.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a nice little piece i had on my mind.

"Truth or Dare?"

Game night is a night Ace usually dreads. Preferring to be playing fighting games while Lucifer and Satan spent all night playing chess and Mammon tried to blow his money on tech and clothes over Akuzon. The twins enjoyed just spending time watching a show on Ace's laptop. Asmo spent his time reading magazines and scrolling through Devilgram. What was usually considered "Common Room Night" had turned into Game Night at Asmo's insistence.

They should have known that the Avatar of Lust would be scheming. To their dismay, it had to be the night Diavolo and Solomon decided to come over to spend the night. Ace groans at Asmo's question directed at them. They had chosen "Truth" out of fear of looking bad in front of Diavolo and Solomon. Though, at this point, was there really a point? They've had so many escapades with a fair amount of the men, Ace's image couldn't be any more desecrated.

Fuck it.

"Dare."

What could go wrong?

"I dare you to put on a striptease for one of us," if he thinks he's going to be the one to be on the receiving end, he has another thing coming. Sighing, they stand, pointing to Diavolo.

"Give me a second."

"What do you think they're grabbing?" Solomon asks curiously. He admittedly was curious, he knew they were hooking up with people but to pick Diavolo for a striptease, his jaw nearly dropped. Seems Lucifer and Satan were just as taken aback as him.

"Who cares about that," Mammon exclaims, "They're goin' crazy 'cause they picked Lord Diavolo!"

"I don't mind," Diavolo laughs, "They must know what they're doing if they already have something prepared."

Lucifer is surprisingly speechless for once. A gloved hand covering his lips as his brows furrowed in thought. Satan is holding his chin between his thumb and index finger, also possibly in thought. Belphie yawns looking at his D.D.D. as he checks the time.

"I'm live-posting this," Leviathan mumbles, reaching for his own device. Solomon glances over to Asmodeus pouting.

"Of all the people, and they didn't pick the most gorgeous guy here!" He sulks.

"They just said they're changing," Beelzebub manages between bites. Already shoving a handful of chips into his mouth. Asmodeus crosses his arms still pouting.

"What's the point of changing if they're going to strip it off anyway?"

This causes Solomon to give pause.

"Oh, you don't know?"

"What?"

"In the human world," he explains, "Stripteases are a  _ show _ for some people, I guess Ace is one of them."

"Okay," they huff, carrying a small speaker and flipping to a song in their playlist, "Lord Diavolo, and everyone else, please take a seat on the couch, Solomon, I need you to take care of the music for me, Partition, please."

Oh.  _ Oh _ . He already knows this was going to be a show. Seeing them dressed in a fitted suit, a red dress shirt contrasting the black suit and tie. In their other hand was a cane, pulled from out of nowhere. Waiting for their cue, he starts the music. Facing the couch, they tousle their hair as they wait. Adjusting the half leather gloves fitted around their hands. Their expression shifting from concentration to half-lidded lust in a matter of the beat shifting.

_ Driver roll up the partition, please _

_ Driver roll up the partition, please _

Readily undoing the jacket's button slowly. Keeping eye contact with Diavolo as they mouth the words. Sliding the jacket off with every word. Before dropping the jacket to the floor using only their index finger and thumb to strip off the blazer with a slight flourish. A teasing smirk on their lips as they waited for their next choreographed cue.

_ I don't need you seein' 'Yonce on her knees _

They drop down to their knees, their closed legs parting with the words. A sliver of their pink tongue poking out as if savoring the way the peanut gallery had most of their jaws dropped in a combination of thirst and awe. Slightly tugging off their tie with every syllable.

_ Took forty-five minutes to get all dressed up _

_ We ain't even gonna make it to this club _

Finally jerking off the tie to completely undo it and dropping it to the floor with the same teasing flourish as the previous article. Single-handedly. Still on their knees as they grind against the cane.

_ Now my mascara running, red lipstick smudged _

To his thorough surprise, they smudged the neat red lip color on their lips in time with the vocals. The teasing smirk replaced with a seemingly sexed out expression. Their lips parted to form a small o. If he wanted to take notes, he would jot down how their eyes looked hazed with lust, despite no actual sex happening. It's impressive how erotic they were being with almost no effort. Standing with a low dip first and using the cane as support, they still keep their eyes on Diavolo.

_ Oh he so horny, yeah he want to fuck _

They revel in the way everyone was speechless for certain.

_ He popped all my buttons and he ripped my blouse _

The shirt must not have been expensive as they tug their shirt open to reveal the black harnesses underneath that contrast against their skin. A black choker revealing itself from underneath their clothes. Swaying their hips in time. Their hands roaming their body but not messing up their clothes more than they had already done.

_ He Monica Lewinski'd all on my gown _

_ Oh there daddy, daddy didn't bring the towel _

_ Oh baby, baby we slow it down _

They tugged their belt undone. This time winking as they didn't bother to take it off completely like the other clothes on the floor. Smirking as they ran their hands through their hair hands roaming on top of their clothes once more. Leviathan and Mammon shift in their seats. Beel and Belphie have their eyes glued on them. Meanwhile, Diavolo looks on with a look Solomon can't describe. Though, if he's being honest, seeing this side of Ace was starting to affect him too.

_ Took forty-five minutes to get all dressed up _

_ We ain't even gonna make it to this club _

They pull off their belt and toss it at Diavolo's feet. Their body moving with ease as if they had learned choreography for this exact occasion.

_ Take all of me _

_ I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like _

They undo the button of their slacks. Slowly unzipping the zipper but not taking off much else. Does it really count as a striptease if none of their clothes were coming off in the process? Because Solomon  _ feels _ like this is a striptease. But, the evidence proves otherwise.

_ The kind of girl you like, girl you like _

_ Take all (take all) _

_ Of me (of me) _

_ I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like _

Ace pulls off one glove with their teeth. Throwing it at Diavolo's feet. 

_ The kinda girl you like is right here with me _

_ Right here with me, right here with me, right here with me, right here with me _

They pull the other one off the same way. Tossing it to join its pair. They strut over to Diavolo. Sitting in his lap as they mouth the words. They take his hands. Guiding them to rest on their body to frustrated and loud protest

_ Oh, there daddy, daddy now you ripped my fur _

_ Oh, baby baby be sweating out my hair _

Ace leans forward against Diavolo's ear. Guiding his hands to roam up their clothed body. They were probably singing directly into his ear now. Solomon hides the way he swallows and purses his lips.

_ Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up _

_ And we ain't even gonna make it to this club _

They were a hair's breadth away from kissing Diavolo. Their appearance is debauched despite not doing much.

They pull away, "Okay Solomon, you can stop the music now."

Finally. He pauses the music quickly. Getting off of Diavolo's lap, they redress and gather their clothes off the ground. Diavolo claps at the personal performance.

"I'm gonna go change."

They grab the small speaker and disappear back into their room.

"Wow, I feel like I got a whole show," Satan awes, "They didn't even take off much."

"They really are a Daddy Dom…”


End file.
